legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Shan Yu
Shan Yu is the villain of Mulan and the leader of the Hun Army He is one of the most brutal and murderous Disney Villains out there having taken out loads of Chinese with his army including a `little girl.` Ironically in spite of this Shan Yu is NOT sexist and he sees women no different from men and talks with them like they are men. Legends of Light and Darkness To prove the mightiness of the Hun army, he joins Malefor and his alliance. Shan Yu is first seen when the villains return from Jenner's encounter. When learning of the opposition, he doesn't see it as too much of a big deal though King of Sorrow tells him not to underestimate them, since the team can do technically ANYTHING. Shan Yu is next seen with Klydd, Sa'luk and Niju as they scheme to kill the Alpha Team as they spot by an avalanche. Shan Yu tells the animals to rally the Huns and as he states "besides the little girl will be missing her doll we should return it to her." Shan Yu has Niju and Kludd gather his Huns where he leads them in an attack on the Alpha Team. He clashes with Zuko and while his avalanche plan works, it does on him due to Aleu using a cannon on the mountain. He takes the others back as a result that it has been done. Shan Yu and Sa'luk ambush Captain H on orders of Black Beard and kill him. Shan Yu is one of the villains Ozai and Giovanni recruited to help them. Bowser Junior is send to him and Saluk in order to help Bowser Junior be his own individual and not be a smaller fry in a 3 way partnership. He goes and attacks the world with Disney. He tries to force Harpuia to bow to him when Phineas comes in and does fight. Isabella gets Harpuia out of danger, which Shan Yu takes to nearly kill Phineas. He chases Isabella who works with Suede to find a way to defeat him, them and Phineas bring Shan Yu down using fire works and improvising. Shan Yu appears again conspiring with Saluk and Saix. Shan Yu faces Harpuia and Makoto with Sa'luk and he is defeated and killed by the duo. Allies: His Hun army, Sa'luk, Malefor, The League of Darkness Enemies: Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Yao Ling and Chien-Po, Emperor of China, North, The B Team, The Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, Dr. Weil, Darkseid (former ally), the Darkseven, The Joker shan yu 1.jpeg shan yu 2.jpg shan yu 3.jpg shan yu 4.PNG shan yu 5.jpg shan yu 6.jpg shan yu 7.PNG shan yu 8.jpg shan yu.jpg Shan-Yu.gif shan_yu_by_wreckonning-d4e2lvw.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8832.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Humans Category:The Dreaded Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Scary Characters Category:Partner Category:Child Murderer Category:Badass Normal Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of the League of Darkness Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Hooded characters Category:Team villains Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Corey Burton Category:Animated characters Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Allies of Great New Empire